


The Black and Invisible Journey to Love

by orphan_account



Series: The Trials Of Natasha Romanov & Susan Storm [2]
Category: Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Abortion, Arranged Marriage, F/F, F/M, Interspecies Romance, Near Death Experience, Rescue, Revenge, Unwanted Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 14:15:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3293420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	1. Chapter 1

**The Black and Invisible Journey to Love**

**by Taijutsudemonslayer**

Chapter 1

Natasha and Susan fly back to New York and begin planning their wedding, they are unaware of the danger that they and the city of New York are about to face, Natasha calls Ororo and Maria once she and Susan land in New York and tell them. Ororo and Maria, who have been married now for three years are overjoyed at the news of their friend's coming nuptials.

Natasha asks Maria to be her maid of honor while Susan asks Ororo, the couple readily agrees. Natasha and Susan invite Ororo and Maria out to dinner so that they discuss the wedding.

Meanwhile, Namor is preparing an invasion force of 300,000 Atlantean soldiers to invade and destroy New York for the Surface World's abuse and desecration of his beloved ocean, his top advisor Natalia Tor is at his side straightening Namor's armor.

"My king, do you really think that the Surface Dwellers will agree to your demands?"

"I will give them no choice Natalia, if S.H.I.E.L.D. and their allies do not agree to my demands I'll submerge every city in the Surface World." Namor says coldly.

"That Surface Woman means that much to you, Sire. You would risk a war with her people?" Natalia inquired.

"Yes, Susan Storm is worth one thousand Atlantean lives to me and I will have her." Namor said.

Natalia walked away from Namor, her heart ached because she genuinely loved Namor, but he doesn't see it because he's blinded by his love for this Susan Storm from the Surface World. Natalia held no ill will against Susan Storm or anyone from the Surface, Natalia sighed as she entered her quarters. She hoped that there wouldn't be too much bloodshed on either side, but with Namor is determined to have this Human as his queen Natalia seriously doubted it.

Natasha and Susan go to their separate homes to shower and change for their night out with Ororo and Maria.

Meanwhile, Namor has finished making his invasion plans and is ready to proceed.

"People of Atlantis, the day has come where we shall make the Surface Dwellers know what the price is for defiling our beautiful home, show them no mercy!"

"For Atlantis!" the soldiers yell.

Several hours later Natasha, Susan, Ororo, and Maria walk into Etraz and take a table towards the rear of the restaurant.

"Well congrats you two." Maria said.

"Yes, the two of you are certainly deserving of it." Ororo adds.

Natasha and Susan both blush at their friends' compliments.

"So, any advice for us soon to be newlyweds?" Sue asked.

"Try to be as attentive as-."

A woman's high pitched scream interrupts Ororo's words as a group of people run past the restaurant being chased by Atlantean soldiers.

"Oh no, please not again." Sue whispered to herself.

Natasha looks at her girlfriend, who is utterly terrified.

"Susan? What is it?" Natasha asked.

"I-it's the Atlanteans."

"Let's get to the tower and see if Tony and others have put some kind of plan together." Maria said.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The four women hurry back to Avengers Tower and suit up before heading into the Briefing Room where Iron Man, Thor, and Nick Fury were.

"Sorry to interrupt ladies, but as you're all probably aware of Namor is attacking New York City again and from what we can gather from our sources on the ground he's got a pretty sizable force with him." Fury says.

"He's here for me again, Director Fury." Susan says evenly.

"I see, should we place in protective custody until we resolve this?"

"No, Namor won't stop until he has me." Sue replied.

"I'll never let that happen Sue, Namor will have to go through me if wants to get to you." Natasha said before she took Sue's left hand and squeezed it tightly.

"All right, everyone get down there and repel the invaders and rescue as many citizens as possible."

"Yes Director Fury." the group says in unison.

Black Widow, Susan, and She-Hulk take a shuttle from the Tower while Iron Man, Thor, and Storm all fly.

"Black Widow, I'm sending Human Torch, Psylocke, and Emma Frost in to back you up." Fury says over the radio.

"Understood Director." Black Widow replied.

Soon Susan's brother Johnny Storm, the Human Torch joined Thor, Iron Man, and Storm in their formation while Emma and Psylocke flew up beside Sue, Jennifer, and Black Widow in their shuttle.

Sue was glad to have her friends with her going into this battle, but she can't shake this overwhelming feeling of dread that she's been having ever since she saw the initial invasion at the restaurant.

Natasha looks over the destruction of the city as she touched down, followed by Emma and Psylocke's shuttle.

"Spread out, take down as many of them as you can and be extremely careful." Iron Man says.

Black Widow, Susan, Maria, Emma, and Storm head to the city's east side, when they reach their destination they are greeted by a brigade of Atlantean troops of 500, Storm uses a hurricane wind to blow half of them away, Susan forms an invisible shield around herself, Black Widow, Emma, and Psylocke.

Namor's troops are being pushed back by the Avengers, seeing his troops being beaten is embarrassing to Namor, he raised his trident.

A massive wall of water rises and slams into Johnny hard, knocking him into the Hudson River.

"Johnny!" Susan screamed

"I'll get him." Maria says and dives into the water as Emma and the others look on. Maria reaches Johnny and pulls him out of the water, Iron Man grabs Johnny while Storm picks Maria up. As Storm is holding Maria, Namor is watching, he lets his building rage boil over.

"I will have my queen! None of you spineless Humans can stop me!!"

"Namor, please stop this. Why are so obsessed with me? I-I could never come to love you." Sue said.

Namor raised his trident once again, a giant sphere of water formed, Namor decided to target one of Susan's friends to force her to be his queen, he chose Maria Hill of S.H.I.E.L.D. as his target. Inside the water ball Namor inserts an ice spear, then he hurls the water ball at Maria and Ororo. When the water ball hit Maria in her back, the ice spear deployed upon impact. Piercing Maria's back and erupting out of her chest violently.

"Maria!!" Ororo screamed as Maria coughed up blood into Ororo's face.

"N-never st-stop fighting them."  Maria said before she fell dead in Ororo's arms.

 

 


End file.
